Maejor
) | occupation = Record producer, singer | activity = 2011–present }}Maejor is an American music producer, songwriter and recording artist from Detroit, Michigan. Maejor has written and produced songs for Justin Bieber. In October 2017, Maejor said he still produces songs for Justin.[https://youtu.be/3oJhzYs3LNA?t=1m7s YouTube - Maejor Talks Music & Justin Bieber - Interview With Alexisjoyvipaccess - American Cancer Society] Trivia * Maejor Ali's clothes once got stolen and he got a jersey shirt of Justin when he was at his house working for his Believe album.[https://youtu.be/ALJmQnENyZc?t=5m25s YouTube - Bei Maejor Shows Off Justin Bieber Jersey & Talks Working w/ Major Artist's] Collaborations * 2013: Lolly * 2014: Unfamiliar (leaked) Credits Believe (2012) * Love Me Like You Do (writer and producer) * One Love (writer and producer) Journals (2013) * Heartbreaker (writer and producer) * One Life (writer and producer) * Memphis (writer) Purpose (2015) * Children (producer) * Been You (writer and producer) * Get Used To It (writer and producer) Believe Tour (2012) * Boyfriend (dance break) Purpose Tour (2016) * Sorry (Purpose Tour remix) (producer) Singles * 2013: Lolly (writer and producer) * 2013: Wait For A Minute (writer and producer) Other songs * 2013: Twerk (producer) * 2014: All About That Bass (Remix) (producer) Unreleased * 2013: Trust Me (producer) * 2013: All Yours (producer) * 2013: Madly In Love (writer and producer) * 2013: This Is Me (producer) * 2014: Unfamiliar (producer) Gallery Maejor Ali and Justin.jpg Maejor, Khalil and Justin.jpg Justin photobombing Maejor.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali at beach.jpg Maejor Ali and Justin Bieber selfie.jpg|'firstmaejor' "This guy is a nice guy but he is way richer than me and I am jealous �������� #nothackediamreallyjealous" via Instagram Justin Bieber partying with Maejor Ali, King Bach and more.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali car pose.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali in car.jpg Justin Bieber with Maejor Ali July 2014.jpg Maejor Ali and Justin Bieber 2014.jpg Justin Bieber in the studio with Akon.jpg Justin Bieber with Maejor Ali June 2014.jpg Maejor Ali and Justin Bieber.jpg Believe_1254.jpg Justin and Maejor Ali at the Toy Drive in LA.jpg Khalil with Maejor Ali and Justin Bieber.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali playing instruments.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali and Psy on the first row.jpg Maejor Ali wearing Alexander McQueen bandana.jpg Lil Za, Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali Toronto Maple Leafs.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali reflection.jpg|'justinbieber' "justinbieberWould u turn up with me and @maejorali ??" Instagram Maejor Ali, DJ Tay James and Justin Bieber.jpg|'justinbieber' "@maejorali @djtayjames crew " via Instagram Beers in the jungle.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali 2013.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali January 2013.jpg Maejor and Justin Bieber in the dark.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Maejor and Justin in the dark.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and @beimaejor kickin it" via Instagram Justin Bieber leading the prayer.jpg|'beimaejor' "@justinbieber leading the prayer @liltwist @theworldshero" via Instagram Maejor Ali, Lil Za, Justin Bieber and Lil Twist November 2012.jpg Bei Maejor sleeping.jpg Making hits with Bei Maejor.jpg|'justinbieber' "In the gym @beimaejor making hits and gettin ripped" via Instagram Justin Bieber with Khalil and Bei Maejor.jpg Justin Bieber and Maejor Ali 2012 birthday.jpg Videos Maejor Ali and Justin Bieber dancing (2014) Maejor Ali and Justin Bieber playing on bamboo instrument Justin Bieber riding a segway Justin sings "Lolly" with friends on stairs in Toronto Lolly coming out soon References Category:Collaborators Category:Producers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Friends